Chronicles of Dissidia
by aimsknight06
Summary: A bunch of jabber about events that happened in the games and some that I made up. Centers around Terra for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

"I saved you... because it didn't matter to me."

Vaan didn't feel the least bit abashed by the way he was opening up to this stranger whose name was still a mystery. Not to mention that she'd tried to attack him earlier too.

"We're people, right? And I felt it was right to help you if you were in trouble, so..." He blushes and lightly chuckles, "... I'm ranting, aren't I?"

She stares at him with curiosity and confusion. He could see it in her eyes. She had no idea what he was even talking about.

…

"So... She's flown the coop?"

Emperor looks down, smirking at Kefka. The Cloud of Darkness smiles to the side.

"What a funny game you play. You know you've just lost what you call your 'ace', Kefka?"

"As if!" Kefka snickers knowingly, "She'll come back to me, you'll see! She has to, and she always has..."

"Interesting that you put such faith in that creature. She looks impossibly weak," ExDeath remarks gruffly, "I should like to try and take her to the void."

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" Kefka shrugs, his fingers dangling and scuttling about like a puppeteers, "I'm telling you, have a little faith in me!"

"Chaos have you if you fail."

"Like you should speak, Kuja! I know you did something, you spindly-"

"Enough," Golbez enters grandly, "Our victory for this cycle is assured."

"You mean..."

"Yes. We have found the Empyreal Rift Paradox. And the Manikins."

The Cloud makes something of a clicking sound of disapproval with her tongue.

…

"Ahh!" Vaan threw his arms wide to embrace the blue sky, "Alright, now to report to Lightning!"

"What?"

"Huh, oh,"He turns, "I gotta go back to the other warriors. We're planning to mount an attack before we beat Chaos."

"... You're going to go fight..."

"..." Vaan looks down a little guiltily before turning back to the stranger, "Listen, you go hide somewhere. Then, I'll come back for you when the battles done. We'll go to Cosmos and you can become one of her warriors! Then you'll be able to get home once we beat Chaos and this stuff settles down."

She looks at him with concern. He laughs, "You won't have to fight. That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then hold onto that hope," He raises a hand in farewell as he begins to turn, "I'll see you later!"

"Vaan!"

He stops, surprised. He turns apprehensively, "Yeah?"

"My name. It's Terra."

Terra. Terra. That sounded nice in his mind. He smiles.

"Alright. It's nice to meet you Terra!" He liked the sound of it on his tongue and grins.

Terra felt something genuine in his dazzling smile. She watches anxiously as he vanishes through the portal. She alone is left on the castle, pondering her next step.

…

"Vaan!"

"Yo, Luneth!"

The two convene before the forest setting. The little Onion Knight looks a little sideways at Vaan.

"What's up? I'm about to meet with Kain."

"..." Vaan purses his lips before speaking slowly, "Luneth, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Hmm? Uh, I guess … so long as it's not something weird..."

"There's a girl I need you to look after."

"What?" The Onion Knight is taken aback, "What now?"

"Her name's Terra. And she's, well, I told her to hide for now. But if you see her again, please don't let her get hurt. She doesn't like to fight and she was just dragged into this..."

"O...Okay..."

"Got it? Thanks. I gotta go meet Cosmos for something. See ya!"

The Knight watches Vaan run off. From the shade of the trees, Kain approaches silently.

...

Crystalline figures press forth, goaded by the power of Chaos. They are eerily broken and mechanic. Unable to stop or feel, they progress into the Empyreal Rift Paradox Portal where their sheer population cascades about like a plague.

"They go forth... to the Order's Sanctuary."

"Convenient, isn't it? No need for us to fight."

"Hmm?"

The portal fluxes and several manikins shatter in the process of crossing over.

"It seems it will be a little bit before we will fully be able to utilize the sheer numbers under our reign..."

"Bah! The number already marching forth to those clueless fools will be enough! And besides," Garland scoffs, "We have an unlimited amount of foot soldiers now."

"Good thing Cid made so many mistakes, you mean!"

…

"Ohh..."

Terra moans, looking about at the vast blank and grey scenery. She'd followed into the portal, only to be dumped here in this odd place with no sense of direction. The Portal had closed up behind her, and the worst part was this weird feeling she got from the little white shell structure in the apparent center of this place. It emanated holy light, and she felt repelled as a warrior of Chaos.

"What should I do...?" She considered returning to Kefka. Then a distant rumbling alerted her to the horizon line opposite the white shell. Figures … menacing and stiff, were making their way towards where she stood. She felt their aura. They wanted to fight. To destroy.

Thoughts raced through her mind. She could run. They weren't hostile to her yet, and she was reluctant to fight anyway. But despite her reluctance, she stayed rooted where she was.

Even if she didn't want to fight, even of she was on the side of Chaos... She had a strong feeling that this place … Vaan would've protected it if he were here. This place was … special. So, she'll protect it too. Vaan was so kind to her... She felt the warmth from his hand as he pulled her away from Kefka. He told her... promised her she'd not have to fight if she didn't want to.

"Vaan..." She draws her sword and tenses as magic flows about her blade. The Manikins are indifferent at the one not their target and a Phantasmal Girl leaps at her.

Concentrating a strong blast of magic, Terra shatters it. An Imaginary Soldier and Delusory Warlock pounce before the shards even touch ground. Terra grapples with each of their swords, being pushed back repeatedly. A Transient Lion lands a shallow slash to her midriff.

 _I …_

The Capricious Thieves leer hungrily at the sight of blood and charge altogether.

 _I won't lose!_

A burst of magic blows away the front line attacking. Despite the onslaught of a seemingly endless stream of enemies, Terra continues to hold off their advance to the lake center. Slowly, however, she is backed to the shell.

 _Protect it... Protect it … I have to …_

"I have to protect it!"

Drawing into her magic blood, a surge of magic races across her fingertips. She lets loose a savage barrage of fireballs, instantly shattering the crystalline army.

As their pieces shimmer, falling, Terra struggles to stay standing. Her blue cape is in shreds and her vision is beginning to blur. Blood is running freely from her wound and she can't feel her magic anymore.

Slowly, painfully, she turns to look at what she had protected. Despite the exhaustion and weakness, she saw that this was actually a throne of sorts. Dragging her feet, she makes it to the steps and looks up at the light in the clouds.

 _This is Cosmos' Order Sanctuary... I'm sure of it..._

She breathes a little sigh of both relief and happiness before falling to her knees. Overcome by the taxing effort, she collapses on the white steps. The glowing Cosmos materializes with her faithful Warrior of Light. They look down at the girl.

"She is greatly weakened."

"Yes... And she fought to protect this place even though she if from the opposing side..."

"Has she the energy to be bought back in the next Cycle?"

"She wishes not to fight... I feel her hesitation, but she is also willing to protect what she holds dear..." Cosmos' hand twinkles with a cluster of small lights, "Let her come to our side. You will be her Witness."

"... Alright."

The warrior looks on as the girl's body suddenly glows like a star, then vanishes into golden dust.

 _..._

 _"We all knew this was more or less how it'd end. Well, maybe except for Vaan. But, hey, he still stuck around"_

 _"None of what we do... will be in vain. The next cycle... we will have made a difference. Here and now."_

The words rang over the rancor of battle. They echoed in Lightning's ear over and over again as she thought silently, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..._

"Ahh!" She heard Tifa cry in pain.

"Dammit!"

Lightning's Blaze Edge split as Zantetsuken was summoned. Lightning charged deeper into the fray. Manikins shatter everywhere, littering the Paradox with broken crystal.

A Fallacious Giant shatters before her from Laguna's bullets. They were almost there...

A sudden surge in the number flow of Manikins burst forth. Vaan's eyes widen at the monstrosities' infallibility. Looking about, he can see that they were already spent. And they'd yet to close the Portal. But... If these Manikins get to Cosmos...

"AAAAGH! To Hell with it!" He throws his head back.

"Lightning! You've got to close it!"

"Va-"

Roaring, Vaan runs straight into the oncoming Manikins. _Don't think, don't think..._

 _To not want to fight... That sort of a thought... It doesn't belong in this world... That's why... I wanted to protect her._

Terra's plea flashes in his head.

 _Please... Kill me! I, I don't want to fight... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!_

 _Ah, sorry, Terra. Looks like I can't take you to see Cosmos after all..._

…

"They're finished."

"Hmm? What makes you say that, Garland?" Asks Ultimecia, even though she knew the answer, "You're really obvious."

"Still, it's troubling. Even if we should win this cycle..."

"Kain rescued a good handful of them by sparing them of their misery. But we'll start the next one with a good advantage at least."

"Indeed. And even if they close the Portal, we still have a good handful of them wandering about."

Garland laughs a deep, foreboding chortle as the new hordes of crystalline manikins make their way to the Order's Sanctuary.

…

"Ugh..."

Vaan falls, utterly drained. His body begins to sparkle. So do Yuna, Laguna and Tifa.

Lightning teeters precariously between unconsciousness and concentrating on staying awake. The Rift was a good distance away. If she could just move...

No. No time for that. She had to do it now.

Using the last of her strength, Lightning hurls Zantetsuken. She watches as it falls and stabs the portal, breaking it. The Manikins remaining don't even notice that their flow has been stemmed.

Blearily, Lightning manages a small smile. This was it. And collapses.


	2. Chapter 2

And so Chaos won the Twelfth Cycle.

Cosmos, defeated, had used her strength to save the Warrior of Light, resulting in a handicap in the beginning of the Thirteenth Cycle.

As Shinryu leaves the six who dies by the hands of Manikins, he gathers the ashes of those who still have the strength to go forth. Lightning smiles sadly as she and Kain, Laguna, Yuna, Tifa and Vaan slowly vanish, never to return. The Warrior of Light looks about pleadingly, unwilling to see them vanish.

Vaan glimpses Terra's glowing form disperse into Shinryu's hands.

 _I'm sorry, Terra..._

The six vanish; presumably returning to where they came from. Shinryu ascends to a gap in the glowing sky and disperses the dust gathered over the broken world to be reborn again.

The Thirteenth Cycle begins now

…

 _Life... Dreams... Hope... Such meaningless things... Destroy them, my dear. Destroy them all!_

"Ah!"

Terra sits up, startled.

"Ugh... Uh..."

Panting, she stands, albeit a little wobbly. She looks around, a little bleary eyed, at the strange landscape around her.

Green fluid runs freely down the walls that stretch farther up than the eye can see. Jagged rocky platforms float steadily about in a midair chasm where all the green fluid pools. There is no apparent beginning or end to these falls.

"Where … where am I?"

Her head throbs as she tries to gather her thoughts. But it's all blank. It's like a slate wiped clean, with nothing to recollect. Slightly overwhelmed, she falls to her knees and hugs herself tightly. A clanking sound alerts her to those approaching.

…?!

Crystalline figures, with features so finely chiseled they look real, advance toward her. Their clear eyes appear glowering, menacing, but are empty and hollow. Terra feels a chill run down her spine. She stands quickly.

"Who... Who are you?"

No response. They merely continue their stride, unhampered.

"Stay away!" Cries the frightened girl, "Stay away..."

Her hand involuntarily jumps to her side. She feels the hilt of a sword but she does not grab it. An instinctual repulsion prevents her from drawing the weapon. Instead, she backs in pace equal to the figures advance until she is backed against the edge of the ledge on which she stood.

She glances down the unending falls and slightly quivers. The figures, sensing weakness, suddenly draw their weapons. One of them leaps at her, a move which she barely avoids.

"Ahh!" Slipping past the first attack, she attempts to flee, only to be barred by the others.

"No... No, don't..."

A memory flashes in her mind. A familiar …. painted face ...

 _"...Don't want to fight? Why, that's your very reason! To destroy those weak, sniveling idiots and pulverize them t pulp! Why else would you exist?!"_

A burning feeling roils in her body. She struggles to keep it down. The crystal figures encircle her, like vultures.

Another memory, this time a boy is talking to her.

 _"But, you don't want to fight right? Then maybe … you won't have to."_

"I... I don't ..."

The figures are suddenly shattered into glittering shards. All Terra saw was a blur of red. Next thing she knows, a short little red ninja is standing before her. His orange hair was sticking out wildly. Jauntily, he balanced a sword on his finger. Terra stands a little distanced away from her supposed rescuer.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes... Thank you."

"Oh, wait, sorry," The ninja outfit vanishes and a little red knight is left standing before her, "I'm the Onion Knight."

"Onion... Knight?"

"Say, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here alone? Oh," He notices her sword by her side, "Are you a warrior?"

"Huh? Um..." She bites her lip.

"What's your name?"

"Terra … Terra Branford..." She at least remembered that.

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you, Terra!"

He holds out his hand. A memory flashes again. She had told him her name and he smiles... what was his name? He'd said it was …

"Vaan?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing …" She takes his hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

He blushes lightly, "You looked like you were having trouble there. Why didn't you draw your sword?"

Terra recoils slightly at the thought of drawing her sword. She saw flashes of burning light that obliterated the scenery until she was the one standing on all the rubble and corpses...

"I..."

"It's alright," The boy says quickly, sensing a touchy subject, "Stick with me. You can count on it that I'll protect you."

"Protect..." She murmurs the word. The image of that boy, Vaan, flashes briefly again.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait, go? Where?"

"Well-"

Before he can reply a flash of light appears at a precipice. A form of a woman with wavy strands of blonde hair appears. The two hear a voice issue forth from the light.

"My chosen warriors... The forces of Chaos draw near. I lack the strength to aid you greatly in this war..."

"Wait... huh?" What was this all about? Chaos? War?

"This is Cosmos, goddess of Harmony," The boy tells her, "If you can see her, I guess you have the Light inside you as well. We're on the same side."

"Light...?"

A throne of white and a warmth spreading throughout her exhausted body... That feeling was familiar. Where did that happen? When did that happen? Terra pushes those thoughts away to focus on Cosmos.

"Find the Crystals. They are the light you require to guide you. You will not be alone..." The transmission wavers, "Don't lose sight of each other... for that will be your strength."

The light turns into smaller sparkles and waft away. The two stand silently, taking in the message relayed.

"Find the crystals...? What does she mean?"

"Hey, don't worry. What'd I say before? You can count on me!"

Terra finds herself smiling in spite of the situation. Unlike this little knight, she was so lost in the pace of what was going on. She is apparently a warrior for the Goddess Cosmos and they were to fight a war against something called Chaos? This goddess is weakened and to save her, they must find these vague crystals. What do they look like? Where might they be found? All the confusion cluttered her already pounding head.

"Well, I guess we better get going..."

"Yeah."

"But, where do we go?"

"Hmm... I'm getting a weird vibe from right about... there!"

He dramatically points to a portal floating at a higher elevation. Gesturing to follow, he hops nimbly from rock to rock to reach the portal. Terra lags behind. An odd feeling nags at her, a force felt from a sinister source.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud's boots crunch on the strange shrouded grounds. Where was he?

"Tch. Getting separated from the get-go. Just my luck."

He had been with Firion, Tidus and Cecil when they wandered upon this territory. The sudden fog that rolled in was too thick to keep in a group and they soon lost contact. Their voices seemed to be absorbed by the mist.

"Firion!? Tidus, Cecil! Anyone?!"

He steps about blindly. The mist suddenly blows away to a point around him. He pulls away from the mist and sees that it's clustering behind some sort of invisible line. A sound of light shattering glass makes him turn around.

The mist seems to congeal around a solitary figure that is not describable. It seems to stare at Cloud before turning away as the mist begins to enshroud it once more.

"Wait-" Cloud makes a grab for the arm, but it vanishes before he can touch it. Beneath where it stood, he can see a teleport stone.

 _"Cloud!"_

A sound of laughter seems to lull him. Curious, he steps onto the stone. It glows and the scenery changes. All the mist disappears to leave a stark red and black sky. He's standing on a snowy mountain overlooking what seems to be a hellish landscape. Blackness belches from crevasses in the scorched earth. Fiends and crystalline manikins roam about, destruction in their wake. And a single entity stands above all. Cloud can only see the dark behemoth in the distance, but he recognizes those fiery, red eyes. A spasm rips through him and he feels his blood burn.

It's happened before.

He had lain there. Defeated and dying, before the lord of Discord, Chaos. But... when had that happened? He and the others had just seen Cosmos but a moment ago before getting lost. None of them had any idea what was going on. What were these memories...

"It's you again..."

The figure appears at the side of some snowy brush. The features are much more distinct now. It's a woman … with pink hair and a soldier-like uniform. She stares at him intently with gray-blue eyes, her mouth set to a firm line. Something about her felt familiar, but like the feeling with Chaos, he simply could not grasp it.

"Who are you?" Cloud places a hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword, despite the feeling that this person was not hostile.

"Oh..." She stops and looks down a little, "I guess I never did even get your name."

Cloud looks sideways and glimpses the hilt of a sword in its holster hanging by her waist. She does not make any grab for it but rather notices him looking at it.

"You were right, then. About not underestimating Garland and the others..."

"...? What are you talking about? I've never met you before. Who are you?"

"Lightning. I'm Lightning, or what's left of her."

Cloud looks at her, puzzled. What does she mean by 'left of'?

"This world..." She turns to the fiery landscape below, "Is our future."

Removing his hand from the hilt, Cloud looks at the red and black world. It looks like a world once whole, but shattered and dark. He then looks at Lightning, who stares with inscrutable eyes. Despite the hard look, he could detect a sadness oppressed underneath.

"And it is yours too."

She turns to him, an edge in her voice, "You will share this future."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chaos. He will destroy everything. All the worlds... Cosmos, the light and her warriors... This is the future that awaits."

She sounds toneless, accepting. But her eyes made him think otherwise.

"...Who are you?"

She smiles a little to the side, "I was given the task to protect the Light... And I failed."

"...You were a warrior of Cosmos," Cloud slowly gathers, "What do you know about this? The Gods, the Crystals..."

She throws her head back and laughs once, "This will be troublesome. You're still finding your bearings... and the enemy may have already more than a few aces up their sleeve."

Their eyes lock again.

"This may as well be where you surrender."

The words held hostility. Cloud draws his sword just in time to parry a blast of magic. Deftly, she draws her weapon, a sword of sorts that folded itself and spread out. Their weapons meet with sparks and the sound echoes over the dying world.

"What are you doing?!" Cloud says through gnashed teeth, "We're not enemies!"

He strains and bursts in one explosive stroke, throwing her back several yards. She lands, undaunted, as her sword changes to a gun and she fires a round at him. It leaves a thin line on his cheek as he runs past it and splinters on rock. Cloud points the Buster Sword at Lightning.

"You're lying," He says calmly, "This place … why did you lead me here?"

"Because," She smirks, unfazed by defeat, "You need to see what you risk, playing the Gods games."

"Then this isn't the future."

"No, but it will be if you lose," She saunters to a little away and Cloud sheathes his sword, "Now I'll tell you exactly what you told me: Don't underestimate them."

Cloud nods. She strides towards him and gestures at the now glowing teleport stone.

"There's your way back."

"...Are you stuck here? Come with me, Cosmos can help you."

"No... I've failed. I'm already millions of miles from here. I just..." She looks deep into his eyes, "I just don't want you to end up like me."

Her words were guilty, holding dead weight. Cloud swallows and walks toward the luminescent stone.

"And Cloud?"

He turns. She called him by his name.

"Find Tifa. She's still waiting for you somewhere. And when you do, tell her I'm sorry."

She's smiling.

"Wh-" Before Cloud can ask who Tifa is or how Lightning knew his name, she forcefully pushes him on to the stone. In a flash, he's gone. Lightning's ghost stands alone for a brief moment in the snow, then disappears.

…

"Ugh..." Lightning wakes up with a throbbing headache.

Water laps at her. She's on a sandy beach. The skies are drab, however, and there is a dark city in the distance. A strange force draws her there.

As she walks, she feels a twinge of sadness.

That blonde man in her dream … Who was he?

…

How had Lightning known his name? And who was-

A pang and a prick in his head. Black hair, a beautiful smile directed towards him... A girl who ignited nostalgia crosses his mind with shameful brevity and is gone. Grasp as he might, he cannot remember. In his confusion, he forgets that he's just gotten back to the other side.

"Hey! Cloud!"

He turns. Cecil, Tidus and Firion come bounding towards him. All traces of the mist have lifted.

"You were the only one who didn't come running when we could see again!" Tidus says jovially, "Figures you'd be staring into space."

"No..." Cloud looks down. The teleport stone has cracked and turned an earthen color, making it look like another mound of rock.

"So? That was weird mist, just came outta nowhere and gone, just like that!" Tidus shakes his head in amazement, "Think it was the enemy?"

"No way to be sure," Firion folds his arms, "But we should keep going. We need those crystals for Cosmos."

"Right."

The four begin walking again. Cloud lags behind. The teleport stone is beginning to look more and more like any other rock. Did he just imagine all that?

"Hey, Cloud," Firion looks apprehensively at him and gestures at his cheek, "What happened there?"

Cloud's hand instinctively reaches to touch where Lightning's bullet had grazed. Then it _wasn't_ a dream...

"It's nothing..."

…

"Huh..."

The Onion Knight looks about at the Crystal World.

"Um," Terra hesitates, "Do you know how a crystal looks like?"

"No..." Then he adds quickly, "But we'll know once we find it, I'm sure! See, while the others use their swords... I use this."

To make a point, he taps his noggin. Terra looks around, a little skittish. There was a dreadful force watching them, and waiting ahead. She felt the blood in her run wild, screaming to run away and just hide.

"Do you still feel that energy?"

"Yes... It's up ahead..."

"Well? Let's go!" He runs ahead. When he sees she doesn't run with him, he stops, "Come on! You've got me here, we'll be fine!"

Despite his reassurance, Terra felt discomfort as they neared, step by step, the source of the energy. But, not wanting to disappoint, she rushes to follow with him, much to his glee.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiyah!"

Another manikin shatters. They'd been running into a lot of them, mostly in sparse numbers, wandering about the landscape, seeming rather lost.

"...You seemed to have fun. Fighting them."

"Hm," His sword de-materializes, "It's not like I like fighting brainless hunks. It's just … easy."

"It looks like hard work," Terra looks about, "Especially since we came here."

Glittering walls of crystal and clashing colors juxtapose, making one feel rather dizzy in Pandemonium. But that was the least of the Knight and Terra's problems.

"Come on! We're close! You can feel it right?"

"..."

"Even if the harder enemies come at us, we've still got the brain they lack! Use that and you'll find the weak points."

"..."

The Knight looks a little hurt at her silence, he'd figured she shared his likening for brain over brawn. Terra avoided talking about fighting, looking around rather skittish. Maybe she was still antsy about the energy they felt ahead?

"We'll find that crystal, no problem..."

He trails off. Terra looks to where he's rooted and past him. Her heart skips a beat.

A fully armored knight in light blue stands obtrusively, blocking their path. He emanates nothingness, but there is a hungering for nil around him; a desire to reduce everything to nothing. Despite his lack of apparent visibility, Terra got the creeping feeling he was looking directly at her.

"So," His voice was gravel, "You've come."

The words were simple, but held the weight of an inherent challenge. Terra can see the Onion Knight tensing and the air grow thicker from tension. Would they have to fight? Her hand glances off the sword hilt. Earlier, she'd also found a dagger within the folds of the sashes on her waist. She didn't even want to start contemplating those.

"...I guess I'll start," At his command, an ornate sword materializes out of thin air and begins snaking about, alive and quivering, "Feel free to come at me together."

The Knight makes a sound with his tongue. It was highly unlikely they'd beat this guy. He oozed impeccable power and an intimidating aura to boot. Not to mention, Terra was in no condition to fight, it seems, and he couldn't possible protect her against an enemy of this caliber. When faced with an enemy you can't beat … Well there's no point then. So he makes the rational decision.

"Oh, but sir," He makes his voice sickly sweet and innocent, "Do you really want to waste your strength on two weaklings like us?"

"What?" Surprise was clear in ExDeath's voice.

"Our strength is no match for yours... You'd be better off finding someone stronger to defeat, don't you think?"

Terra felt rooted by the odd spectacle. Was the Knight … begging for their lives? She'd seen his confidence and courage when he effortlessly seemed to shatter Manikins. But confronted with this enemy, he'd become like a different person... Or was she just beginning to see a new side to him?

Deep, rippling laughter echoes from the suit of armor. ExDeath's stare can be felt narrowing on the two before him. They felt like they were being shrunk.

"I come here to kill time and I find but a woman and a child. Both of you insects..." He bellows amid laughter, "I suppose you bring up a valid point. Neglecting to send some bugs into the Void … is permissible. You may keep your lives today."

He plucks his sword out of the air and holds it as he takes a step towards them. They stiffen, and he knows it. Leisurely, he saunters between and past the two, down the stairs into Crystal World. Before he starts down, he speaks, his words directed at the Onion Knight.

"Beware, however, pawns of Cosmos. The Crystals may neglect you … if you lack the valor worthy."

Terra averts her gaze to the Onion Knight, who doesn't react. ExDeath disappears into a puff of darkness. Terra lets out a sigh, as does the Knight.

"Whew... Well, that got rid of him!" The Knight shakes his head, the plumage ruffles, "And if he didn't leave, we'd have run, right?"

He turns, expecting Terra to laugh. Instead, her eyes cloud with worry, and she looks downcast.

"It's so strange... When you were pleading, he just … let us go."

"Well, what can I say? I avoid fighting enemies stronger than me if I can. I'm not reckless."

"'Lack the valor'..." Terra repeats that, partly to herself. She can tell she was part of the reason they would've lost against the knight. The Knight, however, knows part of it was directed to him.

"Valor isn't charging headfirst into a fruitless battle, it's suicide!" He says, a little defensive, "I'll show you, once we have the crystal!"

He turns, "Now, still feeling that presence?"

"Yes..." Terra closes her eyes, "It's just up ahead..."

"Well, let's go!"

He perambulates off. Terra can hear him mumbling 'Valor, well I've got it, just you wait...' A guilty feeling sits in her chest. She's in no position to tell him he was cowardly in backing down. She couldn't even unsheathe her sword. But still … 'The Crystals neglect those lacking the valor worthy'...

Why did it seem like he was trying to help them?

"Terra?"

Shaking her head just a little, she starts off after him. A dreading growing within her with each step.

"I'm coming..."

…

The Cloud of Darkness floats about restlessly around the dark pillars of the World of Darkness. The two serpentine heads flick out their tongues, tasting the air.

"I know... They're almost here."

Earlier, Kefka had said he had a plan to goad the girl back to Chaos.

"And she's a good girl, all the more too happy to destroy everything..."

"Destruction, destruction..." The Emperor sighs, "That's all I ever hear of your drivel. That and this girl named Terra..."

"She used to be on our side you say. Well, suspicious that you hold memories we don't."

"What's the matter? Everything I've said is true," Kefka sneers at Sephiroth, "Come now, surely one of you are willing to go with me on this."

"All right, I've heard enough," The Cloud had taken up his request merely out of exasperated curiosity, "We'll capture the girl, if it'll make you shut up."

"Ooh, hee hee," He laughed like a maniac in a cage, "Sure you can take them both on?"

"Kefka, you're a fool."

ExDeath intrudes into the conversation. He looks directly at Kefka, sword in hand.

"The girl was absolutely unresponsive, not worth the Void," His sword vanishes, "She had the eyes of a frightened doe, or a placid fish. Not whatever destructive machine you described at all."

"No! She just needs a little push-"

"Enough, Kefka," The Cloud interjected, "We have more than doubts about your faith, but We will go along, just to see for ourselves."

"Don't get your hopes up," ExDeath had said.

And she was getting strangely uppity about the whole ordeal. She'd expected boredom. What fun could one have, after all, with a half-broken toy and some child?

Then again, Kefka had another gimmick up his sleeve. He'd said something of the Puppeteer's Wheel and the Cloud just ought to "sit back and enjoy the show" once the two made their journey here.

The Cloud smiles toothily. That Kefka was a scheming bastard.

The serpents perk up. The have arrived. The Cloud quickly makes a dark veil around her, allowing her to remain undetected and to watch whatever show that clown had planned.

…

"Huh."

The Onion Knight looks about the empty World of Darkness. Dark wisps of energy bounce about and spiral around the intimidating pillars. There are no Manikins about, which is odd.

"This is it..." Terra breathes a little, as though afraid, "This is the source."

"Well, then this is where the Crystal is."

He takes a step deeper into the dark hall. All at once, Terra's instinct explodes. Get away, get away, get away...!

Her throat runs dry and her hands are stricken in movement. What's happening? It feels … like there's a tinny noise in her head. A voice, omnipotent and commanding telling her, " _Destroy, destroy, destroy..."_

"What... What's happening?!"

The Knight turns to see Terra cringing in pain, her hands wrapped about her arms.

"Terra?!"

"This voice – Who are you... NOOOOO!"

It was like a taut string, drawn tight and dripping, suddenly snapped. Terra felt it snap. Her mind was suddenly detached and wiped blank. She couldn't think or feel anything. There was only that feeling that resided in her body. That command … _DESTROY!_

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Terra?! Terra!" The Knight steps toward the shaking girl, "What's wrong?!"

"AA—AAAAAAHHHH!"

One last scream; like a victim drowning before they go under. Her arms suddenly go limp about her sides. One vertebrae at a time, she draws herself up and looks at him. He shivers.

There is a look of absolute distaste on her face. Her eyes hold no emotion but the ubiquitous loathing of everything. Her lips are drawn into a thin line. A different air settles, one roiling and utterly violent.

"Terra...?" Her eyes bore into him and seemingly set everything ablaze, "Hey..."

Raising a hand, she summons glowing bolts of dense magic orbs. With a flick of her finger, they go flying towards the Knight. He barely avoids them.

"Whoa-HEY! Terra, what-WHOA!"

A large energy bomb detonates a foot in front of him. The sheer heat cracks his lips. Terra stands impassively, her hand brimming with more magic.

"It's me! Terra-"

He stops mid sentence to dodge another detonation.

"Urgh..." He can't reach her through his voice, so he draws his sword.

Swift magic arrows blow past him. One shatters his right pauldron and another lands a slice on his cheek. Grunting, he lands adroitly on his feet and propels forward, jabbing his sword up towards her head.

She moves so he cuts only a strand of hair. He'd expected that. If she didn't dodge, he wouldn't have made that attempt.

Having made that gamble, he's within range for her sword. With a deft motion, she lands a slash that dents his breastplate. He flies back, smacking into a pillar. Her slash hadn't drawn blood. It seems magic is her forte.

Shaking the ringing out of his ears, he charges forward again and pulls out his ninja scroll.

Ninjutsu! His armor flashes off, revealing red ninja garb and his orange, flaring hair. Drawing his word back, he prepares to slash, expecting her to jump back.

She stands calmly, ready to dodge. Her sword gleams briefly with magic for a parry and suddenly dims. A pang of hesitation makes her drop her sword and wince with pain. What was she doing...

"...?!"

The Knight is too close. She stares at him with large, frightened eyes. He can't stop.

His sword grew like lead in his arms as it passes through her. With dreading realization of his actions, he lands heavily, rolls off and his scroll magic disperses. His sword clatters and disappears. Painfully, he picks himself up.

"Ugh... Uh," Terra clutches her stomach where a bloody gash from the Knight pulses. Her mind suddenly dims again, but from the pain this time. And the sensation from having tried to kill the Knight.

"Terra?!" The Knight runs to her, "Are you alright..."

She doesn't hear him. The tinny voice is back, and with a vengeance. Her head feels like it's about to split. An image forms for a brief moment: it's her, but with those eyes of destruction and a tattered blue outfit, standing with shattered Manikins strewn around her. The last thing she sees is enveloping darkness.

"Ahhh..."

Terra is suddenly warped away by a dark force before the Knight's eyes.

"T-Terra?!" He calls desperately, "Terra! Where-"

"The girl is with us now."

A blast of magic sends him rolling and he barely recovers fast enough to dodge one of the serpents teeth. Landing a few steps away, he looks up, panting, at the Cloud of Darkness.

"You've been battered pretty well," She laughs, "But yes, the girl is coming with us."

"What did you do..." He stands with some difficulty.

"Stay out of her way. Don't you want her true power to awaken?"

True power? Terra's … awakening?

"She knew this would happen, so she didn't want to come here. But she did anyway. And whose fault is that?"

The words snag his brain like a hook. Terra … she hadn't wanted to come here. She only came because he...

"Who was the one who used his sword instead of soothing the poor girl's pain? Who is truly to blame … but you?"

"...I," The realization sinks in painfully, slowly, "...I..."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, little boy. Perhaps this hefty title has given you too much shallow conceit of your own knowledge," She looks down, out of pity, "Curse your own powerlessness."

"..." No words came. He knows she's right, and there is nothing he can do. She's a person he can't beat. As he forced himself to forfeit, something kept on trying to leap up and make him fight her. He jams it deep into his chest.

"If you wish to save her, you have to defeat us. But you cannot, can you?" She smiles condescendingly, disappearing into a dark void, "Duped by your prideful intelligence. Ironic..."

She vanishes, leaving the Knight in the World of Darkness alone.

…

"...Hey Cloud," Tidus says as they trek, "That thing … back in the mist. What was it?"

Cloud sees that the others are out of earshot, immersed in their own little conversation, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw this … thing," Tidus scratches his head, "Can't really describe it. But it called my name. Just that. Did you see it?"

"Why would I have seen it?"

"Because you were staring where it was."

"I didn't hear your name," Cloud did not mention that he'd heard his own name called.

"But yeah, it just disappeared. The voice is still fresh in my head though. It was a girl."

"Was it someone you knew?"

"... Nah. I mean," He looks down, crinkling his brow, "I don't think so."

Cloud glances sideways at Tidus, then looks downward at his shoes. Lightning was a stranger to him too. And Tifa … whoever that is, why did she sound so familiar? Lightning had said Tifa wanted to see him. Tifa must've been a warrior like Lightning. And if Lightning had failed before … Then he's probably just going to meet another ghost.

Still, that girl he saw in his memories. Were they memories? She felt so … real.

"You ever try to think, Cloud..." Tidus says a little quietly, "About what happened in the previous battle, that Cosmos lost? And this blank in our heads..."

"Cosmos lost. We won't. Simple as that," Cloud quickens his pace, "Let's go. We've got to find those crystals."

…

"Ah, Golbez."

The black knight clad in armor enters from a void portal. He seems to take a moment to absorb the World of Darkness' atmosphere. Taking a breath, he spots Terra standing motionless next to the Cloud of Darkness.

"That's Kefka's ace?"

"Yes. Now try and test it," The Cloud puts her fingertips together, "I don't quite trust Kefka's claims. So go on. Attack her and see how she reacts."

Golbez looks Terra up and down. She was pallid, and her eyes were full of a false conviction. She took no notice of her wound that wasn't healing.

"Alright."

Before the Cloud even saw it, Terra was knocked off her feet by Golbez's Rising Wave. She twists about, agile in the air, and manages to avoid the plume of dark flame from behind. Using magic bursts, she quickly flies up to his face and delivers a strong explosion to his chest. He slides backward a little, unscathed.

"What Kefka is using to control her," The Cloud wonders aloud as she spectates, "The Puppeteer's Wheel. Have you heard of it?"

"No," With a quick strike, Golbez deflects one of Terra's fireballs in the direction of the Cloud, who nimbly dodges. The magic collides with a column, shattering it. The Cloud narrows her eyes at the dark knight.

"Watch it."

"Don't distract me, then."

Terra poises, ready to transform into her Esper form. She draws deep into her magic well, only to find emptiness. A little bit of blood rises to her lips. She suddenly pales, stumbles and collapses at Golbez's feet.

"What?" The Cloud flits closer, "Done already?"

"Hmph."

She was still breathing shallowly. She'll live. Golbez draws his cape about him and teleports away without another word.

"Fragile... And utterly useless, aren't you?"

The Cloud picks up Terra by her hair. She does not stir.

"..."

"Well, regardless... Kefka will have his uses."

…

Standing at a broken section of the floor, the Knight looks downward at the chasm. He takes off his helmet and looks intently into the reflection.

 _"You and your smarts, Luneth... But you can't just think, you also gotta do! Put some heart into it!"_

"Shut up, Vaan..."

Fragments of memory that had no place in his mind surfaced as he had traveled with Terra. An overbearing, brotherly figure named Vaan appeared in them, and also a stalwart called Squall. Who were they? Are they still alive?

Deep down, something felt wrong about how he'd let the Cloud just float around, mocking him. He should've fought. But then what? He'd get beaten to a pulp. If only he had some recourse... like the Crystal! The idea strikes him. If he can find the Crystal, then he'd win for sure and save Terra! But he still had no idea where it might be...

Surrounded by his own thoughts, he doesn't notice an image of Cosmos coalescing beside him until he hears her voice.

"She's in pain."

"Cosmos!" Luneth nearly jumps out of his skin. He fumbles to replace his helmet, "You … surprised me."

"I heard it. Terra's cry," Cosmos speaks softly, sadly, "The Cloud of Darkness has her in the curse..."

"I … I take full responsibility..." He says a little shakily, trying to put on a strong facade, "But I … I-"

"Indeed. It is your fault. You're too overconfident."

"Please!" He shoves aside her rebuke, "Tell me where the Crystal is! I, I can't win as I am! If I have that power, then I won't need to fight! And I can save Terra!"

"You avoid conflict," Cosmos closes her eyes, "That is hardly wrong. But … Why are you so unsure?"

"Wha-?"

"Your syllogism is infallible. But the Crystal … Is what will guide you to what you seek."

Before he can wheedle anymore, she begins to shimmer brightly.

"That is all I can divulge, I'm afraid..."

She vanishes. He looks down, more torn up than ever. What was he going to do? _The Crystal will guide you_... Well, what's the point if he can't find the dang thing?

"So, her name is Terra..."

The deep tone is not one Luneth recognizes. He turns to face Golbez, who just steps out of a void portal. The sound of his feet striking is comparable to the tinkling of chain clusters.

"You … You're from Chaos!" The Knight feels a quiver in his hand. This guy bore an even more overpowering aura than ExDeath. But something was different. He had a more controlled air around him, tinged with something of sadness.

"The girl is within the Cloud of Darkness' curse," He says throatily, "Should this continue, she will fight vacuously, like a manikin."

Manikins. Mindless crystal beings that never seem to quit...

"If this continues, she will deplete all her strength … and die."

"... Y-You think I don't know that?"

"Of course not. You are wise. As was your decision to avoid fighting the Cloud, whom you cannot defeat."

"..." If he spoke at that moment, Luneth knew he'd burst. Something uncharacteristically angry was fighting his logic inside, begging to fight.

"...You waver. Why?"

"..."

"Very well," Golbez slowly walks past him, "If your logic holds unsatisfying, then go with your instinct. Your _heart_."

Heart. The last word hangs in the air like an unanswered plea. Golbez vanishes into the Void portal.

 _"Put some heart into it!"_

"What my heart is telling me..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hm...?"

"What is it now, Kefka?" ExDeath twirls his sword about idly.

"Oh, no. I'm merely fancying an impossible theory..."

"Shouldn't you be convening with Cloud of Darkness about your toy's retrieval?"

"Keh ha ha! There shouldn't be need," His fingers scuttle like spiders in midair, "If the Cloud can't even do this, then she's no good!"

"...What is your impossibility?"

"The girl is tethered to me. She has to come back," Kefka shakes his head briefly before scathingly retorting, "It's none of your business anyway!"

He bursts into a fit of giggles. ExDeath and Ultimecia sigh loudly.

…

The Onion Knight runs across the ruins frantically. He was sure he would find them here, but they're nowhere to be seen... The World of Darkness is immensely vast. Too vast for a little knight to explore alone. But explore he had to, or he'd never find Terra. And what Golbez said would be true.

"But," He stops in his tracks, "Even if I find her, how am I going to beat her?"

 _Think! Think!_

He shakes his head angrily. This was already against his usual composure, chasing an unbeatable enemy. How are his brains supposed to help him any further?

Then an odd thought strikes him.

"Enemy... enemy... Of course!"

With renewed stride, he runs off deeper into the dark world. The stench of darkness grows stronger, only fueling his speed

"I can probably win with that...!"

…

"Hm, what?" The serpents shiver a little, their tongues withdrawn, "He's honestly coming? Here?"

The Cloud looks afar and can see a small red dot in the distance. In this flat landscape, one can see on forever. Despite it's slow rate, the red speck did seem to be getting a little larger. She smiles wryly and eyes the motionless girl at her feet.

"'Twould be the making of a bad host if we didn't greet him properly, no?"

The snakes nod in unison. The Cloud's eyes flash and a violent shudder runs through Terra's body. Her eyes open abruptly, revealing their dull, hateful gaze. Slowly, she picks herself up, albeit still wobbly from Golbez and Luneth's attacks. She sets her sights on the red spot, standing still as stone. The Cloud grins gleefully in anticipation, and conceals herself.

The Onion Knight, being seen himself, can glimpse Terra's bright red dress as he closes in. Drawing his ninjutsu scroll, he accelerates rapidly to his destination. Once he reaches a few paces away from the reach of her sword, he stops and dispels his technique. Terra draws an offensive stance. He does not.

"Cloud of Darkness!" The Knight calls out, "Release Terra!"

The Cloud, amused within her safe space, snickers a little, "So he does not wish to fight? Well then..."

The Cloud unveils herself, appearing behind her puppet. The Knight tenses, but still does not draw his weapon.

"If you do not fight, how do you expect to force us to release her?"

"I'll do whatever you want. Just release Terra."

The hilarity of the ridiculous offer prompts the Cloud to laugh. With a gesture of her hand, Terra flies at the Knight, brandishing her magic sword. He narrowly dodges every slash, but Terra's blood spills with every movement from the gash he'd inflicted earlier. Sweat beads his forehead.

"You still do not fight back... Perhaps that wasn't a joke?"

The Cloud's question holds intrigue. Terra stops her assault abruptly. Blood drips onto the floor but she takes no notice.

"You wish to save this girl so much? Perhaps we should just rob you of that instead?"

Terra draws yet again into her depleted reserve, not having healed. The same result occurs from before. She falls to her knees, coughing blood. The Knight makes a strangled noise in his throat and tries to get close, but is repelled by the Cloud's relishing glare.

"Please! I'll do anything..."

"..." The Cloud dissipates her hold on the girl. Terra keels over, struggling to breathe, "Very well, Onion Knight."

The Cloud floats up to the Knight, "We would prefer you anyway. The girl is too fragile for our uses. You will fight for Chaos in her place. Become the pawn she is. That doesn't sound too hard, does it?"

She notices too late, the glint of mischief in his eye. In a brief stroke, she flies back a safe distance. One of her snake heads lies on the floor, snapping wildly before going still. The Knight has drawn his sword.

"I didn't think you'd be so … gullible," The Knight runs to cover Terra, "I'd never work for any of you! Never!"

"You foolish child!" The Cloud seethes, having lost one of her heads, "We'll teach you for deceiving us!"

She prepares her magic blast. The Knight deftly grabs Terra and jumps behind the nearest pillar, setting her down. Her blast does not shatter the pillar, thankfully. But when the Knight peeks out, the Cloud has disappeared.

"You think you can change anything? Just because you challenge us..."

The Cloud's voice seems to be omnipresent throughout this world. Luneth swivels about, trying to pinpoint her location. A wisp of her cape is seen and he lunges for it.

"Gotcha!"

The sword slices only thin air. His expression changes to fear as he realizes his mistake. An immense blast from behind envelopes him.

"You cannot change despair! That false bravado you show despite the beating you've taken… is not the least bit wise as we would have thought you..." The Cloud muses, "Now you're _nothing."_

As the smoke clears, she realizes she is mistaken. The Knight is sturdily planted into the floor. A little of his clothing is singed, and some of his exposed skin is red and raw, but he looks up straight at her, defiance in his eyes.

"I'll fight you … because that's what my heart's decided!" He whips his sword out, "That's why I'll beat you! I'll protect Terra..."

A brief image of Vaan's face flashes in his head. Along with Squall, Kain … and many others whom he didn't know. But they gave him strength.

"I'll protect everyone with my own strength!"

"Try it!" The Cloud barrages him with particle beams.

As the knight dodges, she streamlines her way to him, tentacles lashing. He dodges and quickly bounds back, slashing off a portion of her cape, much to her ire.

"Rrgh!" She sends her Tentacle of Suffering, grabbing his leg and throwing him down onto the floor, cracking the tiles, "Die, foolish Knight!"

"You first!" The Knight, despite having dislocated his shoulder, manages to Job Change into his Mage form, sending Thunder magic rippling up the tentacle, paralyzing the Cloud, who lets go.

"AARGH!" A ring of particle beams appear on the ground at her command, "Give in to your despair!"

"GWAAAH!" The Knight is sent skyward by the relentless fire from below. Ignoring the pain for one moment, he changes into Ninjutsu and jumps out of the firing stream, straight at the exposed Cloud of Darkness. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"No-"

The words catch in the Cloud's throat. The blades pass through like knives to butter. There's no flashy ending, no explosion. It's like time stopped for a second, just a second. Then the two fell back to the ground.

The ninjutsu wears off, revealing the familiar battered Knight. Panting, he peers over his shoulder at the Cloud, who still hovers. Dark energy is seeping from her wounds.

"... So this is how you respond to it …" The Cloud says, unamused as she fades, "This isn't the end though, far from it. You'll see... True despair, is yet to come..."

The Cloud disappears, having lost. Luneth stands shakily, still breathing heavily. His armor is cracking in several places and the particle beams had their effect. Suddenly, before him suspends a turquoise gem in midair. Its luster draws him in.

"Wha..." He places a hand on it, "Is this … a crystal?"

"That is rightfully yours."

The frightening voice of Golbez turns the Knight around. He and the warrior of Chaos stand only a little away from where Terra lies. His sword quivers, evident of his fatigue. He couldn't fathom having to fight another enemy so unbearably powerful.

"I... I won't let you have the Crystal! Or Terra!" He shouts confidently, despite his pounding chest.

"...You have found the strength you seek, young Knight," Golbez speaks as if congratulating him, "Use it well. You should protect her, after all."

"H-Huh?"

"She fears herself, despite her amazing reserve of power," Golbez looks toward Terra, "She needs someone to support her."

"Terra... is..." The Knight shakes his head, "I don't need you to tell me that!"

"I suppose that is true. You have found the path which you seek," Golbez begins walking away rather leisurely.

The Knight is still poised to strike after the sound of Golbez's clanking fades. His exhaustion finally gets the better of him, and he falls to his knees. The Crystal is still floating behind him. He turns to it. It disappears as he touches it again. He can feel its power rest inside him.

"Hn..." Terra stirs. The Knight rushes to her.

"Terra?"

"...Where are we?" Murmurs the girl, half asleep with fatigue, "What happened...?"

"Don't get up. You're still hurt."

"...That's right... I'm so sorry..." Terra winces as she feels the wound and the memories surface, "I tried to destroy you..."

"Everything's alright, it's all a … a bad dream, that's all. I'm sorry too. But I'll protect you. I'll be right here. Just get some rest."

His tone is assuring to her. She closes her eyes again and her breathing is peaceful.

"I'll protect you..." The Knight feels his own tired limbs giving away as his eyelids grow heavier, "But for a minute... I'll... just..."

He lays down beside her. The two snooze peacefully in the World of Darkness, having defeated a harrowing chapter of their adversaries.

…

"That was no fun! BOOOOOO!"

The Emperor rubs his temple. Kefka's fit was greatly vexing him.

"She's not worth the scum off my shoe! I gave her a simple job and she couldn't draw out the girl's power! Phooey!"

"It seems you were mistaken, Kefka. But enough of that," ExDeath looks at the clown disdainfully, "Isn't it time you dirty your own hands?"

Kefka suddenly stops. A dangerous calm seeps into the edge of his voice, "...I suppose so."

Devious plans roil in his brilliant mind. The idea of torturing the little knight who deprived him of his prize, Terra' hidden blood-lust... A wry and dark grin forms on his face.

"You'll come back to me, dear... Just you wait..."

A shrill cackle ensues. Its darkness pervades at the edges of Terra's dreams, threatening her peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a beautiful night."

The Emperor gazes impassively across the Lunar Subterrane. He stands at the highest point in the landscape, unsurpassed and alone. A small sound of chatter reaches his ears and his eyes quickly catch the little red knight and Kefka's obsession walking through the lower levels. They seem to be bantering happily.

"Just a couple of insects..." He raises his hand and the Light Crest forms before him. The magic begins to charge as he prepares to shoot the two dead with the element of surprise.

A spindly, scuttling hand slaps at his own, disrupting the attack. The Light Crest fades. Mateus turns, eyes full of fury, to a leering Kefka.

"What, is this your declaration of treachery you clown?!" The Emperor seethes with considerable fury at being defied. Kefka merely chuckles.

"If you kill them now, how will you ever see her true power?"

"They took one of ours! Now we can settle the score."

"What? It's not like the Cloud was any good. She was weak," Kefka smiles wryly, "Terra will be a good replacement."

The Emperor frowns, "You speak as if she were an ally, or a possession you lost."

"Kihihihi, she'd serve Chaos better than even you. Besides, she's …" His craziest grin cracks, "A good ol' friend of mine!"

"Sephiroth was right," The Emperor sees that the two are out his range now and prepares to leave, "You know something we don't. You can't be trusted."

"Fine, fine. We never trust each other anyway, am I right?"

Kefka quickly vanishes. The Emperor follows.

"...Huh?"

A twinge of familiar aura passes like a brief wind. Terra turns to look at the tallest outcrop of rock. There's no one there.

"Terra? What's wrong?" Luneth looks at the apex as well.

"Nothing. I just felt... It's nothing."

A sinister power had briefly come and gone. It felt so familiar, like she should remember it, but she didn't. Why was there such a huge blank in her memories? A feeling of pain and regret lingered where the hole is. Even now, she was still forgetting things. Like when they had wandered to the World of Darkness and … she got captured, knocked out by the Cloud. Next thing she knew, the Onion Knight was beside her, assuring her it was all a dream. But there was another image, the knight charging at her, and blood spilling... The girl shakes her head. It was all just a dream, that whole run-in with the Cloud of Darkness.

…

"I got a score to settle with my dad."

The other three look at Tidus rather surprised. Cecil speaks.

"... Is your father … a warrior of Chaos?"

"Yeah, something like that. But even if he weren't I'd still kick his ass!" Tidus then chuckles sheepishly, "That's just me though, a personal thing."

Cloud fingers his bangs a little. Now he was beginning to regret asking why they fight.

"...I know not why I fight," Cecil says pensively, "But if I were forced to say, it would be similar to yours, Tidus. My brother, Golbez, lies in the clutches of darkness, a warrior of Chaos."

"Well, sure, I don't give a hoot about my dad, but I can spare your brother. You do seem to care for him. Have you two talked?"

"No... If nothing else, I would like to end this without confronting him in violence."

"What about you, Firion?" The SOLDIER turns to the silent warrior, "Why do you fight?"

"... I haven't thought fully about that yet," Firion's brow furrows, "Give me some time. Then you'll be the first to know."

"So, Cloud, you see," Cecil says to Cloud in an assuring tone, "Some of us are unclear about our reason to fight as well. It's not a problem if you do."

"...I have to find one soon," Cloud draws his blade, looking at his reflection briefly before re-sheathing it, "I have no conviction otherwise."

The group lies down on the sandy beach, glad to be out of the misty place. Uneasily, they rest to prepare for whatever may come next. Cloud, unable to sleep, walks a little away to a cliff side. He notices Firion standing alone.

"Firion?"

"Oh, Cloud..." Firion turns. Cloud notices a glowing rose in his hand.

"What's that you got there?"

"It's a wild rose. Haven't seen any around here, right?" Firion looks forlornly across the water, "I have a dream … to have a world where these can bloom everywhere freely. It'd be beautiful."

"...Is that what you're fighting for? Why didn't you say so before?"

Firion doesn't respond immediately, looking at the rose intently, "...I guess I was embarrassed."

Cloud seems to acknowledge the thought,"... We'd better rest."

"Cloud, back at the mist in that place... I think it was a citadel … I remembered something. About our enemies."

"Remembered?" Cloud tosses him an odd glance, "Remember from when? You woke up like us. We don't know anything."

"...That's the thing, but I really do remember something that seemed to be from before. Heh, am I going crazy?"

"...What was it you remembered? Maybe it'll trigger something in our heads. We have no idea what we're up against after all."

"You're right. A girl … she was attacking … a knight, I think? The knight … was our ally."

"..." The revelation helped little. No one they knew was a knight and they hadn't seen any real enemies save strange crystalline beings, but one could hardly call them a girl. Cloud draws a breath, "Does the name Lightning ring a bell?"

Firion's eyes shoot wide open. The rose in his hand trembles slightly. He gently brings it up to his face and draws on its aroma. There was that memory. Right after he'd found the rose, he saved the little red knight from the silent assailant. She had eyes of clouded glass. Then he lost the rose. But a face, framed by pink hair and aqua eyes, assures him and the rose is back in his hands.

 _"When you're done with it, and you have all your memories back... can you give it to me?"_

"Lightning..." Firion says the name with familiarity.

"Did you remember something?"

"Yes..." Firion turns to Cloud, "Lightning was an ally... She helped me find this when I'd lost it... Wait, Cloud. Do you remember her?"

"Not really. But back in that mist... She spoke to me. She showed me a vision. A world where we lost." Cloud shudders inward to think back to the horrifying world of Feral Chaos.

"... What happened before we all awakened here?" Firion throws out the uncomfortable question to which there is no answer.

 _And who is Tifa?_ Cloud shakes his head slightly and looking straight at Firion, "I need to know how strong that dream makes you. Fight me."

"...Ok," Firion draws, without hesitation, from his wide arsenal a red sword, "I won't hold back."

"Me neither."

The two clash relentlessly through their comrades' calm sleep. Cloud's Buster sword gives him an edge with power and he sends Firion rolling many times. Firion switches between his bow, sword and lance while launching the occasional knife throw. Ultimately, he's the one down on one knee before Cloud.

"Hah... huff... Still want some more...?" Firion pants heavily and picks himself up slowly, using his lance as support.

Cloud's breathing is equally heavy. He sheathes his sword and extends a hand. Firion grabs it and they share a fervent shake.

"So? How was I?"

"You were strong..." Cloud looks down at his hand. It tingles, "I felt it, your conviction from the dream... Only makes me think, I don't have a dream. Nothing to fight for."

" _YAWN_ ~ What are you two doing?" Cecil surprises the two from behind. He stretches and looks at the two a little drowsily, "What's that? A rose?"

"Uh," The rose quickly disappears, "Cloud's just thinking about … Erm... You two should talk."

Cecil looks confused at Firion hurrying away, then looks back to Cloud, who looks a little away, "What is the matter?"

"I … don't have a dream."

"A dream?" Cecil walks up beside the SOLDIER and stares out likewise to the sea, "Ah, you're still worried about your conviction."

"Firion has his dream. You and Tidus have your goals for this battle. But me..." Cloud looks down at his boots, "What am I fighting for?"

"...Perhaps you should find a dream. I mean, it's fine if you don't have one now," Cecil gives him a small grin, "But I'm sure you'll find one through this conflict."

Cloud looks at him, a little lost. Cecil laughs once and places a firm hand on his pauldron, "Come, let us rejoin the others. Dawn is upon us."

The two return to the group. Cloud is silently pensive. The group begins to move again. In the midst of Tidus' line of banter, Cloud suddenly turns another way.

"Cloud? Where' you going?"

"... I have to find my dream.

"Acerbic, aren't we? Well, don't worry about us."

"Wait, what? Did I miss something?" Tidus looks about at Firion and Cecil, who are looking at this rather calmly, "Seriously? Cloud, you're leaving?"

"You will find your dream, Cloud. I've no doubt," Cecil raises a hand in farewell, "We will meet again when you find your dream!"

"Count on it."

The SOLDIER begins walking off their path. He goes a length then looks back to see his comrades slowly move on.

"I'll hurry up and find my dream..." He says to himself, not finishing the sentence.

…

"Is there... Anything I'm forgetting?"

This was the third time Terra's stopped to ask. The Knight resolved to keep the whole Cloud of Darkness thing away from her. Golbez's words haunted him. _She fears herself, despite her amazing reserve of power..._

The girl notes the Knight's silence. The first time, he'd told her there was nothing prior to her awakening worth mentioning, and she did not have any memory to draw on anyway. But there was a feeling one gets when a chunk of their memories are missing, one of emptiness and longing to fill that important space. He'd shrugged off the second time she asked, like now. So she decides to drop the subject and dwell on it herself.

"I can't feel any energies for leagues..." The girl turns about to look at the Lunar Subterrane. There is an eerie stillness to the night scenery, augmented by the many stone platforms rising out of the sandy ground. "...Enemy or friend."

"We don't really know our allies here, do we?" The Knight, grateful for the reprieve, turns to her, a determined look on his face, "But don't worry. I'll protect you."

Terra looks to him, a little surprised. He'd said that before, back in the World of Darkness. She was barely awake then, but seeing him now made him look more mature. Again she sees a brief flash of Vaan across her mind. She chuckles.

"W-What?" The Knight flusters at her light laughter.

"... You reminded me of something … I thought you were just a kid, but here you are, saying such knightly things..." She smiles, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"..." The Knight blushes, red as a rogue tomato, and turns away to hastily declare, "L-let's move on...!"

As the Knight stomps away, Terra stays still, trying to catch a lead on the still wind. She couldn't ask the Knight about her memories, certainly not. But that left a lot of questions. How did the Knight achieve his crystal? Why was she asleep? Something important was being overlooked.

 _Yes, yes, my pretty..._

Long, spindly fingers were combing through her hair. Her leaden body would not think, not move. She sat there, still as a doll, listening to that voice from behind with dull eyes. That voice … so oily and familiar, evoking fear. Who was it? Who was it doing her hair? A tug, and a click. Something is affixed onto her hair piece.

 _You'd like to see everything destroyed as well, wouldn't you? Yes, yes you would. Then let's do it together shall we? Chaos, Cosmos … Let's destroy it all then!_

A long, harrowing moment of ensuing laughter, cackling and echoing...

"Terra?"

She is called back to reality by the Knight's voice. He's already at the next stone pillar, waving. She looks down and sees her hands trembling. Her breathing is a little heightened. What was that memory?

"Terra! Are you coming?"

"Coming!" She trots after him and the fearful feeling vanishes in the Knight's comforting presence.

…

"Is it possible for pawns to gain a mind of their own?"

Kuja lies idly atop the castle wall next to Ultimecia, who looks down at him with a small expression of scorn.

"What are you prattling about? Surely you don't mean the warriors chosen to fight the God's war?" Ultimecia says this knowingly. Kuja made similar remarks in the previous cycle. It was unsure exactly how bad Kefka fiddled with his mind, but that mindset remained it seems.

"Kefka's pawn, Terra, was it? What will become of her if Kefka cannot retrieve her?"

"One is naturally inclined to Chaos if they were a warrior prior, especially such a weakling. She has not the mind to form a self independent of her destructive tendency. If she cannot find the light, she will fall back to Chaos, regardless of Kefka's actions."

"Ah, so the pawn is condemned to follow the former's role after all," Kuja hops up. Squall, his target, has appeared on the grassland below the castle ledge. He grins, "There really is no bond holding anyone. It's all just the sense of duty of the pawn."

He swoops down to claim his prey. Ultimecia smiles wryly. Squall will probably defeat Kuja … leaving himself for her in turn.

…

"... Um. Onion Kn-"

"Call me Luneth, Terra."

"Luneth, what if I never get my crystal?"

The two stand in temporary silence. Souls swirl about slowly in Dream's End. Their unnatural voices whisper about. The Knight sighs a little and folds his arms in thought. Terra looks away.

"I mean, we can't win without the crystals. But we have no idea how to get them."

"Well, someone told me that the crystal will guide you to what you seek," Luneth quotes Cosmos, "In looking for it, you'll find it, going forth."

"I have no idea... How to go forward. I don't even know where I stand," The girl exhales a little sadly, "I'll bet I'm behind everyone else, still figuring out everything. I hope finding the crystal will change that."

"It's not that simple," The Knight summons his turquoise crystal to show her, "The crystal reacts to a change in you, before it appears."

"...What changed for you?"

"Hm," Luneth scratches his cheek and looks away, "I … I decided I'd protect you. Even against an enemy I can't beat."

The words evoke a strange feeling in Terra. It's warm, but alien.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll find your crystal. If you have a feeling leaping up in your chest, just follow it!"

"A feeling? I..." Terra places an uneasy hand on her chest, "I … I don't feel … _anything_."

The Knight, though taken aback, tries not to express it facially.

"But I guess, I'll have to figure it out like you did, huh?" Terra gives a hollow chuckle, "I mean, I've got to find it _someday_ right?"

"You'll definitely find it. I know that for sure," He taps his noggin flippantly and flashes a big grin.

Terra can't help but return a smile, albeit much smaller. That dazzling expression. She remembered it from that other boy, Vaan. He was still just a strange face in her memory, but that smile gave her hope, like now.

"I'm counting on you then, Luneth."

…

"Good! He's finally left!" Emperor Mateus waves a hand dismissively in the air. He was alone, save Garland, in Pandemonium, his territory, "I was wondering if the jester'd ever do anything more than talk."

"I thought you'd enjoy his company more than any of us," Garland goes for shock value, "You two are both the scheming sort, after all."

The Emperor shoots Garland a hateful glare for mentioning something so obscene, "You dare compare me to that of a gibbering nihilist?"

His voice is low and dangerous. But Garland merely chuckles slightly, deeply.

"Where he schemes to level the world, you seek to rule it. In that way, the two of you seek your own separate goals."

"What, do you hold none yourself?" Mateus doesn't wait for a response, "I am not one to gamble on uncertain means. Kefka's pawn, she's not so inclined as he said it seems."

"Those walking the subliminal line between Chaos and Cosmos … They have to stumble sooner or later. And when she does, the clown will have the last laugh."

"How droll," The Emperor places a pensive finger on his temple.

"... I must report back to Chaos."

"Garland."

The stalwart stops his exit. Mateus looks at him with suspicion, "You know of Chaos' plans don't you? The world's destruction and so forth … Yet you have no plans?"

"As I have said. The Lord of Discord demands an audience..."

Garland leaves without answer. The Emperor sighs harshly. He did not like being defied so lightly. And that Garland likened him to that of Kefka! He shakes his head and leans back exasperatedly on his throne. His sigh echoes through the empty world, heard only by him.

...

"There's so many..."

Onion Knight and Terra peek about at the manikins roaming about the pillars in the Old Chaos Shrine. Some stand idly, others on vigilant lookout.

"Don't worry. We don't have to fight _all_ of them," The Knight grins, "Just do your best."

Terra nods. A strange compulsion replaced whatever doubts she had previously. A sword in hand, and magic blasting the Manikins to shards … it suddenly seemed therapeutic. The two begin destroying the horde left and right. Luneth looks at her with worry. She's so graceful in battle, it seemed natural to her. But at the same time, he remembered her reluctance to fight. She didn't want to fight, yet it was as if she's made to...

"Clap, clap, clap..." says the harlequin.

As the last of the Manikin shards fell, the sarcastic onomatopoeia of clapping is suddenly all the more noticeable; someone just saying clap instead of clapping. Appearing before the two is a gaudily dressed man with a painted face, like a clown. His hands flutter and scuttle in the air like spiders. One look sends shivers down Terra's spine. Her hand begins shaking uncontrollably and she almost loses grip on her sword. Onion Knight jumps to stand between Terra and the clown. Terra glimpses the Knight's glare. They are matched by eyes of destructive hate from the clown.

"Now THAT … That's real destruction, ladies and gents! And who to do it better than my dear, dear friend here?" The clown's eyes lay on Terra as he says the word "friend."

"...Kefka."

The Knight twitches slightly when he hears Terra say that unfamiliar name.

"Kefka, what are you scheming?" This man … was all too familiar to Terra.

"Those Manikins were no match! As expected! But that power is better suited to serve Chaos, don't you think?"

 _Serve Chaos?_ "What're you-"

"Don't listen to him Terra!"

"Oh, yes. A bit amnesiac aren't we? Shall I tell you the important things you've forgotten? You," Kefka points dramatically at her, "Just now you can't even quell the urge to destroy, destroy, destroy, can you? Destruction incarnate! Don't you feel it? Joy, the jitters! At the mere thought of smashing these pawns of Cosmos to a pulp-"

Terra's lips tear open with a cry, "No-"

"SHUT UP!"

Luneth pounces at Kefka angrily, baring his sword. Kefka steps back nimbly, sneers and sends several magic spheres flying in their direction. Terra, before the Knight can move, suddenly raises her hands and counters all the blasts, damaging several of the nearby columns. Onion turns to her, surprised, as she blows past him and hurls several magic blasts at the leering clown, who dances and dodges as he continues laughing.

"Yes, YES! That's how it is! I knew somewhere you still were angry! Come on, come on! Show me more!"

Terra clenches her teeth in frustration as her magic yields no effect. He was merely goading her to attack him, and it was working. Her blood boiled at the sight of him so she had to leap forward or risk imploding. The Onion Knight shakes himself from his daze as he realizes Kefka is leading Terra away. She seemed set on him, unable to focus. Her shots were shot in a frenzy, many whizzing off course. Onion had to draw her attention so she could calm down.

The two exchange magical attacks, oblivious to the advances from the red knight. In a single burst of speed, Luneth jumps in between the two and skillfully deflects all their shots with his sword. Kefka snarls at the unwelcome intervention.

"What are you doing!" He screeches, "Don't get in the way of my fun!"

"That's enough!" The Knight lunges at Kefka and Job Changes into mage, teleporting both himself and the clown from Terra. As the two swirl about in uncertain space, he clamps his teeth resolutely while Kefka tumbles about. He left her all alone back there.

 _Hey Luneth. There's a girl I want you to look after for me..._

"Wait for me, Terra. First," He sets his sight on Kefka, who suddenly whirls around with a fearsome expression, "I've gotta take care of this guy."

"I..." The two find themselves back in the World of Darkness, "hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate YOU!"

Whizzing balls of magic fly at the Onion Knight from the angry clown, who now floats about in tantrum.

"What... Is... It you have with Terra?!" The Knight eludes the magic spheres narrowly, searching for an opening.

"Nothing to do with you! You're just an imitation, just like that other one," Kefka forgets his anger temporarily to glower at the dodging knight contemptuously, "An imitation hero."

 _Imitation?_

The Knight cries out in surprise as a sphere strikes him on the back unexpectedly, exploding with pain.


	8. Chapter 8

The esper is thrown violently upward by the long katana of the silver-haired death angel. Luckily, the blade's blunt side was what caught her across the midriff. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, though.

Sephiroth quickly spins about to deflect one of Cloud's oncoming blows, pushing him far back. Terra, recovering aerially from the slash, flies back into the fray. She casts a myriad of Fira, which fly straight towards Sephiroth at blinding speed. Using the first attack as a bluff, she casts a slower-moving Firaga to follow up the heated assault.

Sephiroth makes short work of the initial fire barrage. Cloud sends a Blade Beam rippling through the ground to Sephiroth's rear, trapping him below the Firaga's descent. The angel merely smirks. His blade suddenly flies into Godspeed, effectively _slicing_ the spell into shards with multiple bursts of energy from his blade. The spell explodes prematurely, and the energy blades hone in quickly to his two opponents. Terra cries out in pain as the slashes sear into her flesh. Cloud uses his Buster Sword to block a majority of the damage, though still sustaining minor cuts in the periphery.

"Pitiful," Sephiroth swings his sword in a dismissive arc, "Simply pitiful, Cloud."

Cloud looks at his adversary with contempt. Terra floats down beside him.

"… You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Terra casts a quick Cure over herself and the SOLDIER. She'd wandered into the world while looking for Luneth in a panic. It was where he first saved her. Upon seeing this spikey blond and the man with long silver hair, she'd accidentally been caught in between. There was a feeling she got from this Cloud though, one of camaraderie. In brief flashes, he seemed to resemble someone with a blue bandanna who was close to her … but who was he?

"Look out!"

Sephiroth's absurdly long sword delivered another long slash, whose reach is unparalleled. It clashes loudly with Cloud's sword as he moves to defend Terra and himself.

"Is this something to take lightly, Cloud? Come," Sephiroth sprouts a single black wing from his back and flies straight at them, "I will show you true despair!"

Terra jumps out from behind Cloud and casts Graviga. Sephiroth beats his wings furiously and successfully evades the pull. He shoots her a seething glare. She responds with a Flare.

"UNH-!" Sephiroth grunts but shrugs the attack off with relatively little difficulty. He brandishes his sword and then flies for the Esper, "You're that clown's puppet … Begone!"

From below, Cloud rushes at Sephiroth. His sword nips the angels' hairs as Sephiroth flips over backwards to avoid the slash. Terra takes the opportunity to send Holy spheres, which the angel barely blocks with his one wing. He is pushed back considerably. Lowering his shield wing, he smirks contemptuously.

"The two puppets. How fitting. Well then," He poises with his sword arcing over his head, a sinister smile forming on his lips, "How's this?!"

Cloud moves in to intercept the Heaven's Light. Sephiroth swings his sword in a circular motion upward, white light coating his blade. The slash connects and delivers a deep cut into Cloud's shoulder, throwing him upward and over the edge, where he disappears from sight.

"Cloud!"

Terra is quickly confronted by Sephiroth. She tries to cast a Blizzaga, but he makes short work of her magic, cutting it in one slice before it was even formed. His Transience breaks the magic and goes further, cutting into her stomach. The attack takes its full effect and she is shot far off the edge, her blood spattering a trail as she flew. He smiles, having disposed of his opponents, and takes out a rose. Its aroma holds no appeal to him. He throws it down, over the edge.

"Too bad, Cloud."

…

The green fluid all around seems to turn white … like snow. It _is_ snow. The Esper blinks, uncomprehending. There is a pounding in her head. It resonates with this loud voice invading her thoughts.

" _You … are one of us… Have you forgotten? Child of Maduin?"_

Terra feels her lips lock as she tries to speak. Her body was stricken. The cold is just settling on her numb body. She's lying in snow … close to Narshe … in the mines …

 _"Have you come to enslave me? As you are now? Pitiful thing, I AM VALIGARMANDA! AND YOU ARE AN ESPER!"_

…

Her eyes shoot open. A sudden heat threatens to consume her. The rushing air around her is no relief. She's burning, falling … it's hot, burning … up … She had to protect him … Locke … Despite her body on fire, she reaches out and manages to pull him close to her. They can't die … not like this … The flame engulfs her …

 _TRANCE!_

Sephiroth peers over the edge of the stone platform. A light pink blur flies past him, landing lightly on a higher outcrop. A sleek, svelte figure, wreathed in a glowing pink aura and flowing long fur and crowned with a long mane, places the unconscious Cloud down gently. The creature produces a rose, which it caught on its way up, and places it next to Cloud. It turns to Sephiroth. The Dark Angel sees its face is largely reminiscent of that puppet girl's.

"Interesting."

The Esper glowers at him for a second, then blurs. Sephiroth looks away quickly from the afterimage, but still gets slammed by the three tornadoes conjured from the speeding Esper. He grunts and dashes away with a quick swipe of his wing. The Esper had anticipated, however, and appeared right behind him. Before he could react, she savagely digs her claws into the sides of his coat and flings him down, hard, into one of the rock platforms. Cracks splinter and collapse as the rock breaks apart from impact. Sephiroth emerges from the dust, wings still flapping. He has discarded his jacket.

He glowers at the svelte creature that dared oppose his reunion. No longer amused, his Mako-colored eyes glisten as he rises slowly to face the Esper face-to-face.

"Let me see you defeat me."

The Esper gnashes her teeth at him before charging in rather recklessly. Her claws are glowing a bright sheen, covered in magic. Sephiroth blocks her jabs and, with a wicked smile, turns the tables with a well-timed Scintilla. The Esper spills some blood, but not a lot, having used a minor Riot Blade to protect herself. Sephiroth, relentless as ever, rams into her and deflects her downwards, like tossing a doll. The Esper lands, with some difficulty, on the rock, splintering the ground. The Angel of Darkness sneers as he suddenly phases momentarily from view. He appears behind the Esper and sends her flying upwards with a slash of Heaven's Light.

Cloud, his head slightly pounding, looks up blearily to see the Esper and the Angel battling savagely in the air. Sephiroth is gaining the upper hand quickly, with the Esper beginning to tire.

 _Who is that?_ Cloud looks around blearily for the girl who helped him earlier. She is nowhere to be seen. He feels velvet at his fingers. Firion's rose.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth calls out to the SOLDIER, his eyes mischievous, "Do you cherish your allies?"

Cloud struggles to rise. Sephiroth smashes the Esper downward with Oblivion. Weakly, she rises. Cloud sees the magic enshrouding her body glimmer dimly, nearly dissipating. Through the Trance, he could see Terra. Suddenly, he sees Sephiroth's sword point down, his mouth cruel …

 _AERITH!_ "NO!"

The SOLDIER throws his blade to intercept the Angel's Hell's Gate. The brunt of the weapon knocks Sephiroth off-course. He lands, however, unharmed, on another ledge of rock. Cloud's sword returns to his hand from its boomerang arc and he quickly runs to Terra. She nearly collapses into his arms. Her skin burns against his fingertips.

"Aer- ah," He catches himself, "Hey, can you stand?"

She barely seems to notice him. Her eyes were a fiery light, though dimming. Traces of magic fur still clung to her skin. Her nails dig into his skin as she grimaces in pain. He notices her wounds, wishing he knew white magic. Gently, he lets her down and glares at the one-winged angel.

"… What do you want with me?"

"I'm giving you a present," Sephiroth lands opposite the SOLDIER, his lips a mocking sneer, "Despair. I'll take it from you, what you cherish."

"There's nothing I don't cherish…!" He grips his blade in stance and suddenly is surrounded by a blue energy, "Let's end this!"

They fly at each other without further words. The rancor of raging blades produce spectacles of sparks that shower the field as they ascend in intensity. Sephiroth jams Cloud's sword down for a second with his foot when the slash misses. He raises his own sword, ready to smite. Cloud surprises him by bashing him back slightly with his shoulder. Relentless, Cloud takes advantage of the small window to unjam his blade and rushes at his opponent. With a single swing, he knocks Sephiroth into the air.

Sephiroth had blocked the slash. A normal person would be dealing with the numbness in their hands from the brunt of the attack, but he had anticipated it. Next would come a Rising Fang.

Indeed, Cloud jumps up to meet his blade with sparks. He continues the unrelenting combo, attacking from every angle. Yet Sephiroth seemed to block each one of his strikes.

"You disappoint me."

"I'll do … whatever I can!"

The blue energy suddenly concentrates on the Buster Sword, making it glow like a light saber. Cloud charges in and slams the glimmering weapon into Sephiroth. The silver-haired ex-SOLDIER grunts in surprise. The attack is much heavier than he'd thought. Braver slams him down into the rock.

"Tch…" He flies back out, only to see Cloud poised midair. The sword glow fades, leaving a large, sleek blade with protruding attachments on the guard. The fuller of the blade glows an unnatural blue hue. Sephiroth's eyes widen.

"THIS ENDS HERE!"

Sephiroth's parry is feeble in comparison to the first slash, which almost knocks his sword out of his hand. Cloud begins zigzagging around his target, slashing wherever there was an opening. In a finishing move, he brings his sword high and drives Sephiroth downward with all his might. They both come crashing down amid dust and a small gale.

Cloud stands, slightly wavering. He looks down through the settling dust at Sephiroth lying before him.

"I pity you."

"… Worry not, my puppet…" The angel's body begins to dissipate into darkness. He looks up to his slayer with unyielding contempt, "I will continue to guide you… to the darkness …"

Sephiroth's form disappears from beneath Cloud. The SOLDIER feels his body tingling from the intense battle. His Ultima weapon reverts to the Buster sword. He almost lets out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he feels a rising sensation of heat from behind. He turns with slight dread.

…

Just moments ago, Terra thought she'd blacked out. But here she is, awake and on the ground. She looks up. Still the Planet's Core. A fierce clashing of blades can be heard from above. The man named Cloud is still fighting the silver-haired one. She moves to stand, and feels a stab of pain. It hurt all over, and not only that, she felt it sear. Raw, hot flame seemed to be crawling under her skin. Her mouth opens to scream, but no sound comes out. She begins to see pure magic seep from her skin and her body reached levels beyond a fever. Through her pain-tinged mind, she perceived the SOLDIER deliver the finisher to his opponent. As the vanquished enemy's form fades, Cloud turns to her.

"G… Get away!" She cries. Her throat burned with every syllable. What's going on?! Her power … is it rampaging from before…? Where did she get these wounds? Her mind pounds and she tries to stead herself.

"What's happening to you…"

"I'm … not sure …" Terra rises with great effort. Her whole body had become heavier than if she'd been hit with Graviga, "You … have to get away … Cloud!"

If she could just release it all somehow. But there was no time for that. Just let him get away. Then the power might consume her, but at least he won't be hurt …

The scuff of the SOLDIER's boots make her turn. He's raised his sword, beat-up as he already is. Does he … want to fight her?

"What… what are you doing?!" She cries out. Her magic surges, like a wave she was trying to still. It just kept piling higher … "GET AWAY!"

He charges at her. Big mistake. A small blue, oval shield forms and deflects his attack without her thinking. She retreats a few steps, but he follows with three quick Firas. Reflexively, her hands seem to reach into his magic and wrest its very essence from his control. The balls of flame increase in intensity, but are turned around and quickly pursue Cloud instead. They slam at the flat of the blade, pushing the warrior back several paces.

He's tiring, and she could see it. Why were they even fighting?! Panting, he charges in and throws a Blade Beam her way. Despite his fatigue, it only narrowly misses her left shoulder. Her hand suddenly, reflexively, again, sends a Flood. It bubbles under Cloud's feet, but he rolls away, barely managing to avoid the main three streams.

 _Why am I fighting?!_ She feels sudden panic rise. Her body … it's fighting as if on its own, and it was so thrilling. _No, no, I don't want to fight, or hurt anyone…!_

As if in response to her rejection, all her magic seems to burst in one strike. She shields her eyes as the Flare erupts and seems to devour the SOLDIER in a heated blaze. Feeling returns when she realizes her feet were back on the ground. Her body no longer ached. The burning magic feeling is gone.

"… Cloud!" She runs to the smoldering patch where the magic exploded. The SOLDIER lays in the center of a darkened circle in the stone. She kneels, worried, then quickly casts a Curaga. The burns and wounds quickly disappear. Cloud groans and turns over. Terra breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why … why did you do that…?" She feels her body slowly relax, "You could've been killed! I…"

He coughs and sits up, not looking her in the eye. "… What else would I do? You were in pain."

She looks at him, a little pained. "If I killed you … Do you know… how that …"

"… I can only fight. That's all I know. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

His eyes dart for a second to meet hers, then avert. They were a greenish-blue, like the falls of Mako around them. She lets out a breath, trying to relax her pounding heart.

"… Still. Thank you."

His eyes flicker slightly in surprise.

"You wanted to help me. That's enough. And you did end up calming my power," She adds with a chuckle, "Even if you didn't know what you were doing."

"… Heh," He coughs a little, but it sounds a bit like a laugh, "I guess … even as I am, I can still save someone ... huh…?"

"I'm Terra," Terra extends a hand, "I wasn't completely sure of it, but you're a warrior of Cosmos, like me, right?"

"… Yeah. Cloud Strife," He takes her hand and stands, pulling her to her feet, "You're alone?"

"… I was … looking for the person I was with. We got separated."

"… Looks like you can do fine on your own. You almost made me want to run."

"Ha …" Terra shakes her head, "I … I don't want to fight anyone. But, I get the feeling … he needs me."

"… In that case, I'll come with you."

"Huh?" She looks to him apprehensively, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone too," Cloud produces Firion's rose, "I think we'll find who we're both looking for."

"… Alright."

No aches, no pounding headache. She walked with the SOLDIER out of the Planet's core without any strange or frightening flash of visions. Her body felt refreshed after the fight, in fact. Even all her wounds healed.

 _I'm coming, Luneth._


End file.
